The Blushing Game
by Mort Dans La Nuit
Summary: Leo comes into the room to the boring teens with a mischievous smile. What game does he have in mind? This is just an awkward way for him to express his love for a certain someone... This includes HoO characters and my OC. I don't think it's slash... Just a little competition.


**So this is another one-shot... And yes the blushing game is explained in the story... And I got this idea from a comic strip so yerp. Enjoy.**

* * *

"You guys, you guys!" Leo shouted, coming into the Poseidon cabin. The gang was hanging out together. There was Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Percy, and even Nico and Reyna, who was visiting from Camp Jupiter. Annabeth rolled her eyes in annoyance, "What?"

Leo gave a devilish smile. "Have you guys heard about the blushing game?" They all shook their heads. "So we have two people going against each other and it doesn't matter, boy vs. boy, girl vs. girl, boy vs. girl, whatever. They take turns saying, 'I like you.' Okay?"

There were mixed reactions. "I'm out of here." Reyna declared and started for the door. "Ah ah ah. I put automatons right outside the door poised to attack and only I can disable them," Leo said, blocking the door. Reyna got dangerously close to him. "Well then disable them." Her voice was dangerously low and her tone told him there was no denying her. "One tiny problem… I forgot how…"

Reyna's eyes flared. "What do you mean you forgot?" Her voice dropped an octave and was full of menace. No wonder how she got the role of praetor… "Geez Reyna. I forgot meaning I can't remember, keep up!" Reyna reared her fist for a punch and Leo cringed. Percy caught it in the nick of time. "Reyna calm down. This sounds like fun anyway," he said, flashing a smile. Reyna shot them both murderous glares before sitting down on her seat again. This was going to be an interesting game.

"So who's up first?" Leo asked. Piper settled on a chair near a table. "Anybody gonna go against Beauty Queen herself?" she taunted. All the boys seemed to try to hide themselves behind one another. Annabeth smirked and took the seat opposite of her. "Let's do it," Annabeth challenged. "Round 1: Piper vs. Annabeth," Leo said in an official tone.

"Okay, you first," Piper smirked.

"I like you, Pipes," Annabeth started.

"Please, I know that! My turn now. I love you, Annabeth." Piper said, using her charmspeak.

"This is… so unfair… OMG!" Annabeth complained before blushing.

"Haha, I win!" Piper yelled victoriously.

Percy took the seat and the girls shoved Nico opposite of him. "Round 2: Percy and Nico!" Leo exclaimed.

"Nico, I lik—"Percy started.

"Stop."

"But I really li—"

"No."

"Then you start! Say you l—"

"Impossible."

"C'mon, I know you like m—" Percy whined.

"Just… I just can't say I love you, you a-hole." Nico screamed, starting to blush.

"You lost," Percy snickered, causing Nico's blush to deepen.

"Next up Reyna and Piper," Leo announced.

Stephanie stumbled into the room. "Erm… what's going on Percy?" she whispered to her older brother. Percy explained it to her and her face went blank. "Homo much?" she asked. They both laughed and continued to watch.

"I looove you, Ra-Ra." Piper said in a sing song voice. She had her hands folded and propped her hands on her elbows. She rested her head on her hands.

"What did you just—"

"I said I loooove you, sweetie. Muah."

"You are _dead_." Reyna growled.

"Oh yeah, you just can't play this game, can you?" Piper taunted.

"Ok then, I'll play your game." Reyna said.

She got up from her chair and the chair scraped against the floor. Piper sweat-dropped and tried to keep her composure. Reyna grabbed Piper's collar and twisted it in her grip. She pulled Piper up to her face and they were to nose-to-nose.

"I love you, Piper McLean," she whispered.

"Ok, I give up. I lost. Now stop," Piper squeaked, blushing.

Jason and Percy took a seat at the table.

"Oooo, interesting. Now it's Jason vs. Percy."

Leo etched closer to Stephanie's side and started to talk with her. "You're next against Reyna." She looked at him in amusement. "Riiiight. NO!" she exclaimed. "Besides how am I gonna do that?" Leo gave her a devious smile. "I dunno. Kiss her…" She stared at him and snorted. "And why don't you do it Leo dear?" He blushed, "I don't wanna." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Make sure my funeral's nice. Oh and you owe me."

"Man, I like you." Percy started.

"Actually, I love you." Jason countered.

"I'm so friggin' in love with you too."

"I love your eyes."

"I would kiss you right now."

"Did I say you have a nice butt?"

"I just love your abs, so hot!"

"Dude, just marry me already."

"Of course. Can we skip the wedding thing and go to the honeymoon?"

"Sure. I'll show you something you'll _never _forget."

"You. Me. Bed. Now." Percy growled.

"You won't resist, Jackson."

"I'm sure I will, Grace."

"Then I'm going to—"

"OK! Stop! Enough! What the hell, you two?" Leo interrupted. "Next up, Reyna and Stephanie." Leo declared.

Reyna gave her a 'you're going to die' look. Stephanie flashed Leo a smile, "Like I said before. Leo, make my funeral good," she gulped. They sat down opposite of each other.

"So, should I start?" Reyna asked.

"Erm… Sure."

"I like you, Stephanie."

"Uhh… Like you too, Reyna."

"You're a great little kid. I love you." Reyna said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I admire you. When you fight monsters, your technique is amazing!" Stephanie complimented.

"Thanks. I think I love you more than possible now," Reyna responded smugly.

"Naw, I love you more. Every time I'm away from you, my heart aches. But, now I think my older brother's better than you." Stephanie countered.

"You're… Brother?" Reyna growled. She got up and pointed an index finger at Stephanie's chest.

"Now listen up. You're brother is a Greek and all Greeks are weak. Even when he was praetor at Camp Jupiter, he was abnormally weak for a supposed Roman. And he still is." During her rant, she got nose-to-nose with Stephanie.

"OK. And one note from Leo. He says he loves you." Stephanie said. She gave her a peck on the cheek, touching the corner of her mouth.

"What the—" Reyna shouted.

"HAHAHA! You got Reyna to blush!" Leo exclaimed.

"But… She kissed me!" Reyna argued.

"And? Who cares! We found out Leo likes you!" Piper exclaimed.

"Nuh-uh!" Leo shrieked.

"YES YOU DO!" We all exclaimed.

Reyna stalked up to Leo. "Is that true?" He gulped and nodded. "Well then... Guess you aren't too bad yourself," Reyna muttered. "But seriously... Using Stephanie? That's a bit low." He blushed and Reyna pecked him on the cheek. Everybody's jaw dropped and literally hit the floor. Reyna rolled her eyes. "What? You guys want a kiss too?" They shook their heads and tried to hide behind Leo.

This... Was... Just... Awkward...

* * *

**Soooo... How was it? And I don't really know how to pair this. Anyways, fav, follow, and review :).**

**Here's the comic strip. Paste the link to the url: **** post/71527149276/poopyuu-heroes-of-olympus-version-based-on**


End file.
